He Doesn't Mean Anything
by Midnight Cool
Summary: Is Sasuke really feeling the way he does? And does Naruto discover something he never knew about himself? Warning: Yaoi, boy on boy, SasuNaru
1. Sweet Dreams

"Oh it's you again. Can't you just give up, you'll never be able to save me Naruto." A cruel voice came behind the blonde's back. The blonde slowly turned to face the voice.

"Sasuke!" A pink-haired girl called out. Sasuke smirked at the pair of ninjas who were trying to bring him back to the life he once had. _Foolish weaklings won't they ever learn, _Sasuke thought. _I need to get stronger so I can defeat my brother, Itachi_.

"Hello Sakura, isn't this a pleasant surprise." He said to the pink-haired girl. Her eyes glistened with tears. Sasuke chuckled, but when Sakura went up to the blonde, Naruto, and slipped her hand into his a sharp pain went through Sasuke's chest. Sasuke quickly brushed it aside.

"Sasuke why can't you just come back with us? Please we're begging you." Naruto cried out with a hint of anger in his voice.

"As I've told time and time again Naruto and Sakura I must become stronger and Orochimaru is the only way." Sasuke replied and jumped on top of a cliff behind him. "Now it was fun chatting with you, but I can't waste any more time on something as useless as you two." At the last remark he left. Sakura and Naruto just stood there hand in hand. They turned and headed back to the hidden leaf village.

*POV: Sasuke*

I arrived at Orochimaru's base and went inside. The place reeked of blood and I went to find Orochimaru. I passed about 50 doors before arriving at my destination. I slowly slid open the panel and stepped inside.

"Orochimaru," I called out, but was greeted by silence. I searched the room and found no one. _Where the hell is everyone?_ I wondered. I decided to check Kabuto's room, hoping he would at least be here. I began walking to his room I passed by the deceased Sound Four's rooms and the deceased Kimimaro's room as well. Kabuto's room was just ahead when I heard a crash coming from his room. I ran straight to his room and open the door to see Kabuto on the floor and Orochimaru standing above him. Orochimaru turned to me.

"Oh Sasuke I didn't know you had come back. Did you complete your mission?" He asked while looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes I did," I held up the scroll from the Hidden Mist Village and tossed it to him. He smiled that chilling smile that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Excellent," he looked down at Kabuto. "I expect you in my room soon Kabuto and don't screw up this time." Orochimaru went out the door and down the hallway. I waited until I heard him close his door to go to Kabuto. I held my hand out to him and he grabbed it. I pulled him up.

"Are you okay?" I questioned. He nodded and picked up his glasses.

"Yeah, Orochimaru can be a bit rough though." He answered and put his glasses on.

"If you don't mind what exactly were you doing with him?"

"That is none of your business Sasuke. Now if you don't need anything else I suggest you go to your room and rest. That was quite a long journey you had." He pushed me out and shut the door. I sighed and walked to my room. I opened the panel and shut it behind me. I got out of my clothes and laid on my soft bed. Sleep came easy because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

_ I was in the Hidden Leaf Village at the graveyard where my family was buried. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. There was a outline of a person in the shadows._

_ "Who's there? Who are you?" I asked the person. He stepped into the light and I saw Naruto with his shirt off. He smirked and stepped even closer to me. My heart started pounding and there were butterflies in my stomach._

_ "You're finally back Sasuke. I'm so glad you know I've been waiting for you." He said to me and the scene changed. I was now in Naruto's house. He was closer than ever now, I felt his hand make its way to the nape of my neck. His lips touched my mine and tugged on my shirt. I took it off and he laid me down on his bed. _I woke up panting and looking around. _I really must be sleep deprived, Naruto doesn't mean a thing to me anyway. Does he?_


	2. If Only

Chapter 2- "If Only"

*POV-Naruto*

_*thoughts* __***dream***_

It was silent between Sakura and me as we walked back to the Hidden Leaf Village. The only reason we had left at all was to find Sasuke and we did. Except, just like all the times before, I failed to talk some sense into him and bring him back. At first I was doing this for Sakura, but now I think it's more for me. A few weeks back I realized I missed Sasuke and it hurt to think about him. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear Sakura calling my name.

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you okay? Hello Naruto?" She asked over and over again.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I replied. She nodded and we kept walking. After about two hours we arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village. Kakashi was waiting at the gate reading his perverted book, Make Out Paradise.

"Still reading your pervy book, I see." I stated. Kakashi looked up.

"Yes in fact this is about the 19th time I've read it." He retorted. Sakura and I looked at each other. _Strange, _I thought, _usually I feel something when I look at her but now I feel nothing. _I looked away.

"Well you must be tired, go and get some rest." Kakashi stated. We nodded and walked towards Sakura's house. I walked her there and waved goodbye.

I decided to get some ramen to clear by head and fill my aching stomach. I quickly headed over to the nearest ramen shop. I sat at the counter and ordered some beef ramen. I ate it slowly and thought about Sakura. At least at first, but my mind became overwhelmed with thoughts of Sasuke. I paid and went straight home. When I arrived I immediately collapsed on my bed and drifted off.

_**Sasuke was sitting on the side of my bed. His hand was on my chest as if telling me not to move. His face, his gorgeous face, was glowing and his mouth was curved in a soft smile.**_

_** "Sas-" I started but his lips crashed into mine and cut me off. Sasuke climbed on top of me making sure not to break the kiss. I entangled my hands into his hair. He moved his lips down to my neck. I moaned loudly. Sasuke smirked into my neck. His hand moved down to my waist. He slid his hand up my shirt and I shivered.**_

_** "Sas-Sasuke," I panted, " why are you doing this to me?" He chuckled softly.**_

_** "Because I love you. You're my uke."**_

__I woke up screaming. There was pounding on my door. I jumped up and ran to it. When I opened it Sakura ran in.

"Hide me!" She squealed. _Ugh she's so annoying now, _I thought. Just then Kakashi burst through the door. His book was covering his face where his mask used to be. He looked furious.

"Crap! Sakura what did you do?" I yelled in annoyance.

"I-I just wanted to see his face." She stuttered. Kakashi took out his shuriken and threw it at her. It hit her in the chest and she yelped. Sakura fell to the ground.

"Naruto help-," she managed to say before she stopped breathing. Kakashi went over to her and retrieved his mask. He slipped it on.

"I was never here," he said.

"But it says 'property of Kakashi' on here." I protested.

"Hmm so it does well I'll bring it with me then." Kakashi took it and fled. I went straight to the Hokage. _I'm going to have to make a story up_, I thought and groaned.


End file.
